


如果这一秒钟你跟我讲从未爱我     （上）

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	如果这一秒钟你跟我讲从未爱我     （上）

KT   
警告:是之前跟车友口嗨的脑洞，yhsq&bu伦  
Abo  
时代背景不详

————

凌晨三点三十分零五秒，堂本光一被打了一巴掌。  
“醒醒。”堂本剛说。  
堂本光一艰难地睁开眼，堂本剛却又躲回被窝继续睡觉了。  
“怎么了?”

没有回应。

这巴掌力道不算小，被打过的地方微微发烫。

堂本光一太困了，便没有追究，直接躺下继续睡了。

八点钟，  
空荡的另一半床，  
被关闭的空调，  
被热醒的堂本光一。

堂本光一在床头柜乱摸一通摸到了眼镜带上，发现空调遥控器不见了。

手机也不见了。

堂本光一到玄关看看，挂着的钥匙也不见了——假如他离开家，那就回不来了。

回不来了。

堂本光一今日本有一个酒局，与会的也只是些无关紧要的人物，不到场也罢了。既然没了手机，那就看看电视吧。

电视遥控器不见了。

堂本光一笑出声，很是快活。  
堂本剛不是一个胡乱发脾气的人，突然间这么生气，肯定有什么不得了的原因。

他们的关系是不见得光的，如今在一起的每分每秒都像在恶魔的庇护下跟道德之神对峙。

拜现在躺在高级病房里的堂本友志所赐，他们才被迫躲藏在黑暗之中。

“剛，市里另一个堂本家来提亲了。”

“是嘛，姑母觉得如何？”

剛小时便长得伶俐，膝下无子的姑母一家见了很是喜欢，就与他亲生父母说情，将他过继到堂本家。这本是一场皆大欢喜的交易，剛原生家庭不算富裕，小儿子无疑加重负担，幸得堂本家厚爱，自是美事，姑母堂本丽子也得了个有血缘关系的继承人。可怎知从小运动神经拔群的堂本剛，竟是个赔钱的Omega。于是分化期一过，堂本丽子就盘算着尽快将堂本剛嫁出去，免得心烦，转头又领养了几个穷亲戚的孩子，打算甩掉堂本剛重新培养继承人。

“堂本友志一家家世显赫，对你自不会差，我是很满意的，你若是不反对，明日便可与那边商定婚期。”

“姑母即是已有打算，我自然不会反对。”

“明日开始会有人教你新妇礼仪，你仔细学，别丢了颜面。”

“是。”

堂本剛也算是经历了从云端掉到地泥，以前他顶着个继承人身份，处处受人敬仰，吃住用度都是上乘的，如今身份变了，待遇竟比不上家里有些年资的仆人。话又说回来，其实堂本剛并不讨厌这头婚事，他思来想去，堂本家就只有一个适婚的年轻人，那便是堂本光一，他以前上学的时候与堂本光一交好，结婚对象是他的确不赖，至少应该不会受欺负。

这家里的压抑气氛快把他逼疯了。

婚礼前新人不能见面，堂本剛只能每日学习姿态礼仪，闲暇时幻想新婚生活，就这么度日。

不知道这阵时日不见，堂本光一容貌是否有改变，不知道他会不会喜欢自己，这婚事到底是大人的主意还是堂本光一自己的......偶尔堂本剛还会幻想与堂本光一的情事，顿时红了脸失了方寸。

婚礼没有想象中的盛大，堂本剛也不恼，他知道堂本光一不过是个养子，自己身份也不高，大人物们也许就舍不得铺张。堂本剛任由着仆人给他梳妆，梳妆的婆子是个老手了，三五下打理完毕，开始跟剛闲聊。

“续弦可不是那么简单的，你以后在这个家里得处处小心。除了老爷以外，你千万不能得罪光一少爷。”

“谢谢，我知道了。”堂本剛竟然迟钝到现在才想到堂本家没有伴侣的除了堂本光一，还有他的养父堂本友志。今日场面不够盛大不是因为这是养子的婚礼，而是因为他不过是填房的。

婆子不知被谁唤了去，房间里只剩他一个人。

“好久不见啊。”  
堂本剛怎会听不出来者是谁，透过镜子见到对方，一脸茫然无措。  
“好久不见。你怎么进来的......”  
“谁能想到你会成为那个老东西的新婚妻子呢？堂本剛。”  
“谁能想到呢？”堂本剛后知后觉，现在心里满是苦涩，堂本友志今年已满六十五，大他四十岁有余，是能当他爷爷的年纪，一想到今晚就要睡到他身边，便恶心得要冒冷汗。  
“现在做出一副后悔的样子有什么用，我可听说这门婚事是你自己一口答应，老东西开心得不行。”  
“我没有答应过要嫁给堂本友志！我以为他们说嫁入堂本家是......”  
原想着前来羞辱一下旧日好友堂本光一一下子懵了，眼前的新妇泪如雨注，委屈完全止不住。  
“带我私奔好不好？”剛说。  
“新婚之日逃跑，会成为众矢之的的。你逃不了。”  
“我不管！你要对我负责，如果不是以为嫁给你我会坐在这穿着这套滑稽的东西吗？”  
“这怎么能怨......对不起嘛，我也是刚刚才知道老东西要娶的人是你。”  
“我不嫁了。我死都不嫁。”堂本剛怨气很重，很大一部分原因是因为堂本光一。以前他们是同学的时候，他还没有分化，两人都觉得堂本剛肯定是个alpha，所以关系暧昧也不会付诸实际。后来开始出现分化迹象的时候，他就休学了，在这个地方，所有的Omega都不能上普通的学校，必须集合在一起上特殊学校，堂本剛那时候战战兢兢，惶恐自己会因为性别失去本来拥有的东西。当年跟堂本光一最后一面，堂本光一说如果堂本剛真的是Omega，他一定会娶他，不会让他受半点欺负。  
堂本剛还以为堂本光一会记得当年的承诺呢，没想到再见面，堂本光一居然是来嘲讽自己的。  
自己为这场婚事准备的所有东西，那些美妙的幻想气泡，都是笑话。  
“不想嫁，就不要嫁了。”堂本光一伸手抹去堂本剛脸颊的泪珠，“我不会让他得到你的。”他一下一下地给堂本剛顺背，距离渐渐拉近，唇瓣轻轻相碰，堂本剛扭过头，堂本光一侧身吻了上去。  
像是滚烫的红铁块被扔到冰水中，两人只觉得身心都要炸掉了。  
光一在剛耳边说了些什么，剛脸颊忽而绯红。

婚礼还是如期举行了，仪式环节结束后，作为新妇的堂本剛需回婚房等候，而新郎则需在外头应酬宾客。

“今晚举行仪式的，本该是你和我才对。”

数月前堂本光一曾经与堂本友志提过娶剛的事情，他拜托的事情像是石沉大海，然后就收到了堂本友志要续弦的消息，他本以为是养父一直有续弦打算，遂搁置他的婚事。怎知左等右等，等来的却是心心念念的人要成为自己的后妈。这好不蹊跷，堂本光一心中存疑，但也未下定论，他了解的堂本友志的确心狠手辣，可他还是不敢相信堂本友志会过分到横刀夺养子的爱。

“你确定没问题吗？不会弄出人命吧。”

“剂量控制得刚刚好。”

堂本光一买通了厨房，在堂本友志的食膳里面下了大量安眠剂。

时间设计得刚刚好，他一路喝到婚宴结束要进洞房的时候便会倒下。

堂本剛放下帐子，灯光不能透过这厚重的红布，只把人映衬得如全身涂满胭脂。他由得眼前人将他的嫁衣脱去，迎合那浓烈的亲吻，事情虽然不是像想象中那样，但是现在结果又好像是一样，他正在和心爱的人共度新婚的第一次。他觉得堂本光一自私又卑劣，明明可以选择不顾一切与他私奔，却要选择如此下作的方式。

亲吻交缠，下身黏腻地结合在一起。堂本剛抱着堂本光一的头，听着他在耳边低沉而肉麻的爱语，被顶弄得只能用喘息声回应。

帐内升腾的是草莓牛奶的味道，闻到对方可爱的味道心尖都要颤一颤。

草莓一股劲冲进牛奶之中，味道更加甜厚。

说堂本光一下作似乎也没有资格，在自己的新婚之夜选择跟别人滚到婚床上的是他堂本剛本人，堂本光一的提案他没花几秒就同意了。大概再守规矩的人心里，都会埋着隐含着背德欲望的种子，只需合适的时机浇上适量的水，紫黑色的藤蔓便会肆意生长。

“过了今夜，在人前你就得喊我小妈。”

“那今晚你得叫我爸爸。”

“爸爸你是变态吗？”

“彼此彼此吧。”

堂本光一把人抱起，忽然的骑乘姿势令堂本剛惊呼出声。身上的嫁衣未完全脱下，光滑圆润的肩半露，堂本光一扯下遮挡胸前的布料，吸吮爱抚着微微耸起两团软肉，满意地感受着逐渐翘起挺立的乳尖。

“可爱......”

明明长着张人畜无害的娃娃脸，又通身透着单纯天真的气质，在他面前却有无可比拟的浑然天成的性感诱惑。

藏起来，快藏起来，不能让别人看见。将他囚在身下，一遍又一遍地确认爱意。

早知道，当年在堂本剛分化之前就应该带他远走高飞。

堂本友志在酒席上开始不清醒，于是命人带他提早离席，宾客们都笑他等不及要与年轻Omega共度春宵了，他挥挥手赔笑，没走两步就甩开仆人，扯开衣衫，大步流星地步向卧室。

两人听到动静，赶紧从事后温存的状态下挣脱出来，堂本剛在帐内整理好衣装，堂本光一则躲在木制屏风后伺机而动。

堂本友志踉踉跄跄地滚进房内，见到坐在床上神色紧张的小omega，笑得皱纹都拧巴在一起。“光一那小子眼光的确不错，这小脸蛋勾魂得很啊，身段也不赖。”这人尚未上手，药效就上来了，扑通一下瘫倒在地。

“精确计算。”堂本光一说。

“厉害哦。”

合力将沾满两人气息的床单换下，然后把堂本友志搬到床上。

“他不会半夜就醒了吧。”

“不会。”光一低头吮吻剛光滑洁白的脖颈。“今夜是你和我的。”

“好。”

乘上了高速驰骋的列车，便没有回头路。堂本剛依偎在堂本光一的怀抱里，回到堂本光一的房间。

适才堂本友志说的话，两人听得一清二楚。这个堂本家的家主，的确听了自己养子的提亲要求没有错，可是他觊觎自己养子心上人年轻的身体和姣好的容貌，遂从中作梗，欲将剛占为己有。

堂本光一这么多年在这个家里积累的怨气，终于被这件事引燃。

他的手被握住，抬头对上心上人眼尾桃粉的大眼睛。

“你永远都是我的。”堂本剛说。

次日

堂本友志在床上醒来，一把抓住了正在用湿毛巾擦拭他额头的手。

“您醒了。”新婚伴侣笑容恭敬，“早点准备好。”

堂本友志一动弹，只觉头痛不已。腿边是脱下的婚服，新妇面色绯红似是娇羞。

“您昨天晚上有些可怕呢。”

“嗯？”堂本友志对昨晚一点记忆都没有。

“您喝醉了，做了什么还不知道嘛。”堂本剛背过身低下头，好一副初经人事羞涩的模样。

堂本友志不疑有他，竟开始安慰起他小妻子。堂本剛借口方便，离开了房间。

早在浴室候着的堂本光一，待他一进门就将人拥入怀中。

“新婚快乐。”

“新婚快乐。旦那桑。”

被夺走的，必将加倍迫使施害者付出代价。

tbc


End file.
